fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
United
United is a fanfictional sci-fi/war TV series that takes place in the future during World War III. It's theme is: "Together, we'll be strong!" Sypnosis In the future, a terrorist group in Iraq forms an empire called the Tateneen Da-damoeen & is threatening to take over all of planet Earth. Then one day in the US, a 16-year-old boy named Taylor & his friends meet a man named Seamus, who wants to save his country & Mother Earth. Now, Taylor, Seamus, & their army, United Hearts, are going to travel around the world & add members to the army so they can defeat the Tateneen Da-damoeen & end the war. Characters United Hearts The protagonists of the series. It's symbol is a bald eagle. *'Taylor' - An American teenager chosen to be the General of United Hearts. He is very athletic but naive of his child prodigy abilities. He can't turn down a request for a favor & to help someone in need. *'Amy' - Childhood friend of Taylor who is a year younger but acts like his big sister. She acts as the peacemaker for United Hearts. *'Zachary' - Self proclaimed rival of Taylor who practices fencing & is very knowledgeable about machinery. He is also terrified of heights, much to his humiliation. *'Seamus' - A young man who always relies on Taylor. His goal is to become the next President of the US after the war. *'Brink' - A big guy who serves as United Hearts' demolitionist & artillery man. *'Duncan' - A lone wolf who dislikes being bound by rules. *'Kina' - An Indian girl who travels with Duncan, who's helping her look for her parents. She knows all about medicine. *'Elvis' - A retro guy who desires fame & fortune. *'Ringo' - A Jamaican guy who plays bongo drums to support United Hearts. He's also crazy about parties & dances. *'Grandfather' - An old Native American who serves as an information guide for United Hearts. Eisen Wolf A cold-blooded army. It's symbols is a wolf & the swastika. *'Kolin' - A cold & calculating German teenager chosen to lead the Eisen Wolf army. He sees Taylor as an important tool for his army but acts as a rival. Dark Shadows A mysterious army. It's symbol is a raven. *'Natalie' - A mysterious Scottish girl who is the leader of the Dark Shadows army. She helps out whatever side she sees fit for the moment that best fits her interest. She is constantly seeking particular strong warriors to join her army. Tateneen Da-damoeen The antagonists of the series. They seek to take over the world & put all the people through fear. The name is Arabic for "Bloody Dragon". *'Lord Tatem' - Leader of the Tateneen Da-damoeen. His name comes from the Arabic word which means "blood". *'Tititaca' - One of the Three Generals, he specializes in detailed strategies, planning each move carefully. He hates it when his plans are derailed due to the incompetence of his troops. His name comes from the Arabic word which means "tactic". *'Sahara' - One of the Three Generals, she is the only female in the Tateneen Da-damoeen. When her patience is pushed to its limit, she cracks & unleashes dark power, displaying a dark insane side of herself. Her name comes from the Arabic word which means "witch". *'Denvijur' - One of the Three Generals. He possesses the least interest in battle as he is more concerned with keeping his armor looking dazzling by decorating them with high quality gemstones. However, despite his often inscrutable behavior, he is a formidable opponent. His name comes from the Arabic word which means "blast". *'Hasoda' - A creepy man who serves as the Tateneen Da-damoeen's assassin. His name comes from the Arabic word which means "reaper".